divas_wwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stacy Keibler
thumb|Stacy Keibler Stacy Keibler (14 de octubre de 1979) es una actriz, modelo y ex-luchadora profesional estaounidense, conocida por su trabajo en la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) y la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Keibler fue concursante de la segunda temporada de Dancing with the Stars (Estados Unidos), quedó la tercera. También ha aparecido en otros shows de la ABC como 'What About Brian, George Lopez, and October Road, e incluso en un episodio de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre. Como modelo ha aparecido en las revistas Maxim y Stuff. Empezó su carrera de lucha libre como una de las Nitro Girls e la WCW.Se convirtió rápidamente en imprescindible al empezar su rol como Miss Hancock.Como Miss Hancock, era conocida por hacer bailes, su relación con David Flair, y su embarazo ficticio.Tras la compra de la WCW por la WWE, fue trasladada a la nueva compañía, formando parte en la historia de la "Invasión" de la WCW a la WWE, siendo manager de los Dudley Boyz. También fue manager de Test y Scott Steiner. Luego se cambió el nombre a "Super Stacy", por su afiliación con The Hurricane y Rosey. Keibler es conocida por sus inusuales piernas largas, que la hicieron la Diva más alta de la WWE. Era conocida como "Las piernas de la WCW" y "Las piernas de la WWE". En "Dancing with the stars" el juez Bruno Tonioli le apodó "La arma de seducción masiva" por su baile sensual y sus piernas. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' '2000-2001' Keibler, la "Duchess of Dudleyville", siendo mánager de los Dudley Boyz en WrestleMania X8.Cuando la World Championship Wrestling fue conprada por la [WWE, Inc.|World Wrestling Federation (WWF) en 2001, el contrato de Stacy se lo quedó la WWF. Se volvió heel (mala), y entró en The Alliance. Hizo su debut en la WWF en Junio del 2001, en SmackDown!. Shane McMahon la sacó al ring para distraer a Rhyno, costándole el combate. Luego, Keibler se alió con su amiga de la vida real Torrie Wilson, y la pareja empezó un feudo con las Divas Trish Stratus y Lita. Durante su feudo, las cuatro divas completaron el primer Bra and Panties match por parejas en InVasion, donde ganaron Trish y Lita. Tras la invasió fallida de la WCW a la WWF, Keibler fue mánager de los Dudley Boyz, y entonces le apodaron "The Duchess of Dudleyville" (La duquesa de Dudleyville).Keibler hizo su debut de Wrestlemania en WrestleMania X8, junto a los Dudley Boyz. Durante esto, empezó a haber una rivalidad (solo en pantalla) entre su antigua aliada Torrie Wilson, por irse de "The Alliance". The Dudley Boyz y Stacy arrojaron a Torrie a una mesa. Tras esto, Torrie se vengó quitándole la camiseta a Keibler en un episodio de SmackDown!. Torrie ganó a Keibler en el primer "Lingerie match" (combate en ropa interior), en No Mercy. La historia con los Dudley Boyz terminó cuando Stacy le costó al grupo una victoria accidentalmente, y le hicieron una powerbomb encima de una mesa. Tras esto, Keibler puso sus ojos sobre el WWE Women's Championship. En Judgment Day se enfrentó a Trish Stratus por el título, aunque perdió. Se enfrentó muchas veces, pero nunca ganó. '2002-2003 ' Keibler fue trasladada a SmackDown! en 2002, donde su carácter le interesó al dueño de la WWE, Vince McMahon, para ser su asistente personal. McMahon estaba dispuesto a contratar a otra mujer atractiva hasta que Keibler interrumpió e hizo un baile en el ring. McMahon la contrató.McMahon flirteaba con ella en segmentos del backstage, hasta que Stephanie McMahon se convirtió en la Mánager General de SmackDown!,y contrató a Dawn Marie como asistente legal de McMahon. Stacy y Marie compitieron por el afecto de McMahonCuando cambió de SmackDown! a Raw, empezó una nueva historia. Hizo su debut en agosto del 2002. Poco después, se volvió heel tras ser atacada por Victoria. Mientras se acostumbraba a RAW, Keibler fue mánager de Scott Steiner y Test. Como agente de marketing de Test, le dió la idea de llamar a sus fans "Testicles", cortó su pelo y cambió su imagen.Test se puso celoso porque Keibler también quería ser la mánager de Steiner. Como parte de la historia, durante RAW se volvió heel, abusando verbalmente de Keibler.Steiner ganó a Test por los servicios de Keibler, y Keibler parecía feliz como mánager de Steiner, tanto que llegaron a tener una relación más que profesional. Sin embargo, Test pidió un "Intergender tag team match" (Combate mixto en el que la mujer puede pelear contra el hombre) utilizando a Chris Jericho como compañero frente a Scott y Stacy. Fingió una lesión en el pie para ganar el combate.En Unforgiven hubo un combate con la condición de que si Test ganaba, no solo quería los servicios de Stacy, también quería los de Steiner. Durante el combate, Keibler interfirió contra Steiner, y Test ganó.Steiner se volvió heel, atacando a Stacy después de su interferencia en su combate. Por un tiempo, Test y Steiner trabajaron como un tag team (pareja), manteniendo los servicios de Keibler en sexo forzado ficticio.La historia terminó cuando el mánager general, Mick Foley, liberó a Keibler de su contrato con Test y Steiner, despidiéndola temporalmente. '2004-2005 ' Keibler fue escogida para grabar una canción en el álbum WWE Originals. Ella, y el productor musical de la WWE, Jim Johnston grabaron la canción "Why Can't We Just Dance?" (¿Por qué no solo bailamos?) para el álbum. Luego, fue envuelta en un feudo contra las Divas de SmackDown Torrie Wilson y Sable, las cuales posaron poco tiempo atrás para la revista Playboy. Keibler y Miss Jackie se negaron para posar en la revista, y estuvieron hablando mal de el posado de Torrie y Sable.Keibler y Jackie retaron a Sable and Wilson a un Tag Team Evening Gown match en WrestleMania XX, donde perdieron tras Jackie ser desnudada por Wilson. Tras el feudo, todas las divas se volvieron "face" (carácter bueno hacia el público)En 2004, entró en el WWE Diva Search, compitiendo en muchos combates frente a Gail Kim, Trish Stratus y Molly Holly, con parejas como Nidia y Victoria. Keibler obtuvo muchas victorias contra Kim, Stratus y Holly,así que entró en la lucha por el Women's Championship en octubre de 2004, aunque perdió.Keibler también participó en el primer "Fulfill your Fantasy Battle Royal en el que combatían con disfraces eróticos por el campeonato de mujeres de la WWE en Taboo Tuesday junto con Victoria, Nidia, Gail Kim, Molly Holly, Jazz, y la campeona Stratus.Fue eliminada tras ser golpeada en lo alto del esquinero por Molly Holly. Tras esto, Keibler empezó a aparecer en segmentos en el backstage junto a Randy Orton.Cuando Orton desafió a The Undertaker en WrestleMania 21, Orton terminó la historia aplicándole un RKO.Orton lo justificó diciendo que demostraba lo duro que podía ser para ganar a The Undertaker. '2005-2006 ' Keibler después se alió con Rosey y The Hurricane. Se convirtió en el tercer heroe del trío, cambiando su apodo a "Super Stacy", junto con un completo disfraz de héroe. Estuvo en muchos combates en los aledaños del ring, mientras que defendían su título mundial por parejas de la WWE.Durante esto, hizo un feudo con Victoria, incluyendo conbates en RAW y HEAT. Tras mucho tiempo en RAW, fue trasladada a SmackDown! junto a Christy Hemme, en un cambio en el que Torrie Wilson y Candice Michelle fueron a RAW. En SmackDown! participó en concursos de ropa interior y bikinis.Tras una corta ausencia, Keibler comenzó un feudo con Jillian Hall, que desembocó en un combate en un combate en Velocity. Este fue el último combate de Stacy en la WWE. Tras 5 años de ausencia con la WWE, Stacy hizo una aparición especial en el reality show WWE Tough Enough. Al haber sido animadora de la NFL, ayudó a los concursantes a prepararse para actuar en público en Universal Studios. 'Movimientos Personales' *Spinning heel Kick (2001-2006) 'Logros' *WWE Babe of the Year (2004)